<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desires Do Come True by AnaiyaRhayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753290">Desires Do Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaiyaRhayne/pseuds/AnaiyaRhayne'>AnaiyaRhayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaiyaRhayne/pseuds/AnaiyaRhayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants both of them. Would they have her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desires Do Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Lily, wait up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily Evans felt her face flush in excitement. She had long had a crush on Andromeda Black, and even though she loved Remus to the moon and back, she wished that she could have a chance with her best friend as something more. She knew Remus would never go for it, though, but it didn’t hurt to fantasize, right? She turned to meet Andromeda’s gaze, sure that she knew her deepest secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ‘Dromeda, what’s up?” Lily replied, trying to keep her voice steady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you could help me study in the library tonight,” Andromeda answered, studying her friend’s face closely. She was sure there was something up with Lily, she just couldn’t put her finger on what. “We were assigned 12 inches on werewolves due tomorrow and I want to make sure it’s thorough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Dromeda, not a problem,” Lily smiled while inwardly cheering. They chatted for a while longer, then made their way back to the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus Lupin watched his girlfriend and her best friend from afar. Even at this distance, he could see the blush filling her cheeks. After Lily had dumped James for trying to hit on Andromeda when she wasn’t around, and asking Andromeda to keep it a secret from her, Remus had lent Lily his shoulder to cry on. It wasn’t long before they started dating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus knew, though, that Lily secretly had a thing for her best friend, and vice versa, but he knew neither would do anything about it. He found Andromeda very attractive and more than once he found himself thinking about her. He had thought about talking to Lily about Andromeda, but he brushed it off each time for fear of scaring her. Little did he know that Lily thought about the same thing and brushed it off for the same reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily and Andromeda parted ways and she went to find Remus. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that she had walked right past him until he called her name. She was still flush with excitement, and it was with silent horror that she realized she couldn’t hide it. She feared that he would take one look at her and know exactly what she was thinking. He looked at her and knew it was the perfect time to talk to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Andromeda Black walked away from her best friend, her thoughts were going a million miles a minute. She had had a crush on her best friend since before she had gotten together with James and after what the prick had done to her, they had been closer than ever. Andromeda was happy when Lily and Remus started dating, but she felt a pang of jealousy every time she saw them together. She knew she had no reason to be jealous, though, because after all, Lily didn’t know how she felt, but it was still hard seeing them together. And Remus wasn’t bad to look at either. She often had dreams about him, Lily, or all three of them together. Andromeda sighed. She wanted both of them equally. She sighed again. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to talk to them about it, hypothetically, of course, to gauge their reactions. She turned and saw Lily and Remus with their arms around each other and smiling. She hesitated for just a moment, then walked towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily and Remus were cracking up laughing when Andromeda came up to them. She smiled warmly as she gave Lily a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Andromeda asked as she gave Remus a hug. Lily and Remus looked at each other and grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Dromeda, we’ve been talking,” Lily grinned, her eyes full of excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What about?” Andromeda asked, trying not to get her hopes up. Lily and Remus looked at each other with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...about the possibility of you…..joining us,” Remus said hesitantly. He liked her, they both liked her, but he didn’t know how she would react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joining you how?” Andromeda didn’t dare let herself hope that he meant what she thought he meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily didn’t answer her with words. She answered her with a long, slow, sensual kiss. Andromeda froze for a moment before she melted into her best friend’s embrace. When Lily finally broke off the kiss, Andromeda looked at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you?” she asked, daring to hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of us,” Remus confirmed, embracing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio slowly made their way to their secret spot beyond the Black Lake to enjoy their newfound desire.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>